You Get To My Heart
by Em5
Summary: Fluff and stuff in the shape of an LG fic. Prequel to a fic I will post later this year. Pointless sap, but worth a read....I think :D RR


A/N: All right everyone, I want you all to think of this story as a sort of prequel to a story I'm writing. It you like this, do tell me, and if you don't, do tell me, but in a nice way. I started the actual story before this, and then this came into my mind, and I wrote it down, this really doesn't have a point to it, it's just meaningless L/G fluff, but it's a basic set up for the actual story, which I've called "Three's A Crowd?" If the title changes (which it might) I'll let everyone know, until then, enjoy this piece of cotton candy, and tell me what you think of it.  
  
I own nothing, it all belongs to Disney, blah, blah, blah. ___________________________________________________________________________  
  
You Get To My Heart  
  
"How about this one?" Lizzie McGuire stood in front of her mirror, studying her figure critically. She held in front of her a beautiful pale blue dress, cut of just above the knees. It had thin, spaghetti straps, and all over the dress, dark blue patterns swirled around in the images of roses.   
  
David 'Gordo' Gordon sat on the edge of her bed, next to a growing pile of clothes discarded at some point in time by Lizzie. He just kept looking at her and thinking that she would look amazing in anything she wore.  
  
"I think you should wear whatever you want. You'd look amazing in anything you wore," he told her, putting his earlier thoughts into words.  
  
For his compliment he earned a quick peck on the lips, and then a playful glare from the almost seventeen-year-old.  
  
She then turned back to the mirror, examining yet another dress.  
  
"That's sweet, Gordo, really, but that doesn't help with my problem. The dance is in two hours and I don't have anything to wear."  
  
Gordo stood up from his place on the bed and came up behind his best friend and girlfriend, placing his arms around her waist and kissing her neck slightly. Fortunately Gordo had grown quite a bit in the last couple of years and was a few inches taller than Lizzie, giving him the perfect height to do such a thing.  
  
They were in their senior year of high school. The two had become a couple shortly after the 'Rome Incident' as they now referred to it, and had been going out ever since. They were quite serious, both having confessed to loving each other.  
  
"Fine then, you want my help? Go with the green. You look stunning in it."  
  
As he said this, Gordo picked up a dress from the pile. It was a jade green colour, the perfect colour to bring out Lizzie's eyes. Gordo had only seen her wear it once, and it had taken his breath away.  
  
The dress was backless, held together by two strips of material held around the neck and cris-crossing down the back. It was a shimmery, silky material, and cut of just above the knees.  
  
Lizzie took the dress from him, eyeing it carefully, her gaze flitting to him every fews seconds. After a moment or two, it seemed her mind was made up.  
  
"You know, I think I'll wear this. Thanks Gordo." The blonde turned around and gave Gordo a kiss on the lips, leaving him wanting for more when she broke off.  
  
"I'll just be a minute?" She looked at him carefully, waiting to see if it would be all right to leave him alone for a few minutes.  
  
"I'll be fine here," he nodded, waving her off with his hand. "Take as long as you want."  
  
Gordo, who had come over an hour before, was already dressed. He was wearing a dark blue, double breasted suit, with a silk, button down shirt underneath. The blue of his suit really brought out the colour of his eyes, and needless to say, he was hot.  
  
While waiting for Lizzie to return from the bathroom, Gordo wandered around her room, glancing at the little knick-knacks strewn all around the room, collected by Lizzie over the years. He recognised some being presents from him, and smiled when he saw the huge stuffed teddy bear over in the corner. He had won her the oversized bear at a carnival last year.  
  
Taking a last look around, the brunette sighed wistfully and turned on the radio, changing the station until he found one he liked.  
  
As he was flipping, an unfamiliar song caught his ears, and he stopped immediately, feeling compelled to listen.   
  
Drawing himself once more up onto her bed, Gordo sat listening to the song, caught up in its words, noticing how perfectly they conveyed his own feelings.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
When I need someone to believe in  
  
I turn to you  
  
And you never ever let me down  
  
You always come through  
  
And I just wanna thank you for  
  
The way you make me make feel, hey  
  
Baby you get to my heart  
  
The deepest part  
  
Girl I wanna be where ever you are  
  
Only you know  
  
Right where to go  
  
Something I never had  
  
Is taking control, it's your love  
  
From the start  
  
You get to my heart  
  
_______________________________________  
  
It was more perfect than Gordo had originally thought. Everything he felt for Lizzie was in that song.  
  
He turned the volume up an ounce, listening to the lyrics as they flowed through the soft voice of a male singer, the name of whom Gordo didn't know. Then it came to him. Aaron, uh, Carter? Yeah, that was it. Gordo smiled, Lizzie had had a crush on this guy way back in middle school. She had been successful not only in meeting the guy, but also getting a rather impromptu kiss and the chance to be in his latest music video. A swirl of jealousy took him over by the fact that Aaron had kissed his current girlfriend, but the thought had been cast aside quickly by the simple fact that she was all his now, no one else's.  
  
A surge of pride ran through his body as he thought about how lucky he was. She had chosen him. Out of all of the guys who wanted her, and all of them she could've had, she chose Gordo. Plain and simple David Gordon. Nothing extraordinary about him, just your average teenager, but she had made him hers all those years ago. And for that he was thankful.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
If in time  
  
You don't know where to run to  
  
Just come to me  
  
I'll be here for you with all my heart  
  
Be all that you need  
  
Cuz someone like you is  
  
One in a million, it's true, hey  
  
Baby you get to my heart  
  
The deepest part  
  
Girl I wanna be where ever you are  
  
Only you know  
  
Right where to go  
  
Something that I never had  
  
Taking control is your love  
  
From the start  
  
You get to my heart  
  
_______________________________________  
  
The second verse and chorus were rolling to an end, and still Lizzie hadn't made it out of the bathroom. An idle thought was cast as to what was keeping her so long. But then Gordo just dismissed it. This was Lizzie, he was talking about, being on time was never one of her strong points.  
  
But that only made him love her even more. Her eccentricities were what attracted her to him in the first place. They had been friends all their lives, sure, but once upon a time he had fallen in love with her, and her quirks had definitely helped that fact along.  
  
It was weird to think that they had been together as a couple for four long years. Senior Prom was coming up, and then Graduation. This was all coming up in a matter of a few weeks.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo were going to the same college; that was indeed a done deal. They had both applied for NYU, receiving their acceptances on the same day as each other.  
  
They had both already decided that sharing a dorm would definitely be an option.  
  
Gordo lay back on Lizzie's bed, resting his hands behind his head and leaning back against her headboard. A small thankful smile tugged on the corner of the young man's lips. Their futures were set in stone.   
  
_______________________________________  
  
Can't believe how long I've waited  
  
Without you in my life  
  
All I've ever wanted  
  
I can see in your eyes  
  
_______________________________________  
  
They had both talked about marriage, of course. They knew it would be a ways off, at least until they were out of college, but both of them had decided that one day they would get married, to each other.  
  
But of course, Gordo thought slyly, just because getting married wasn't in the card for a couple of years at least, that didn't mean an engagement was out of the question.  
  
His grin grew bigger as he thought about it.  
  
Not two weeks ago Gordo had the most beautiful engagement ring he could afford, which - considering his parents were quite well off - was actually pretty good.  
  
He had planned to give it to her on her eighteenth birthday, which was coming up in three months. He knew more than anything that he wanted his Lizzie to be known as Lizzie Gordon, and not McGuire. The fact that it was a sudden move never entered his once, knowing without a doubt what his heart wanted, and also knowing full well that Lizzie wanted the same thing.  
  
Of course, he had plenty of time to think about that. Straining his ears he heard Lizzie finishing up in the bathroom, just as the song that was playing finished up.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Baby you get to my heart  
  
The deepest part  
  
Girl I'm gonna be where ever you are  
  
Only you know  
  
Right where to go  
  
Something I never had  
  
Is taking control  
  
It's your love  
  
From the start  
  
You get to my heart  
  
Yeah, you get to my heart  
  
_______________________________________  
  
As the final cords played, Lizzie stepped into her bedroom, dressed in her beautiful gown and looking ready to go.  
  
"What was that?" She asked, gesturing to the radio where she had heard what sounded like a familiar song.  
  
"Just a blast from the passed," the dark haired boy dismissed with a wave of his hand.   
  
Coming closer to her boyfriend, Lizzie smiled, nodding her head.  
  
"Oh, okay," she said, knowing full well what the song was. It was one of her favourites, a song that reminded her of hers and Gordo's relationship.   
  
Lizzie came close enough that she was just barely inches away from Gordo. She realised too late that was a bad idea, for he put a firm hand around her waist and drew her to him, capturing her lips in a kiss that left them both breathless and wanting more. She knew that she had started something they both would want to finish, but at that moment they was running late.  
  
She pulled away, ignoring the groans of protest he emitted, as well as the ones her own mind threw at her. They had to get going.  
  
"Tease," he pouted, which only served to make the blonde laugh, the gesture lighting up her face and bringing a smile to Gordo's own lips.  
  
"Yeah, but we're late, and I shouldn't have started something we wouldn't be allowed to finish."  
  
Gordo rolled his eyes, sigh slightly in frustration.  
  
"Never mind," he replied under his breath.  
  
But before she could stop him, he pulled her to him once again, raining tiny kisses all over her face, before planting a bigger kiss on her lips.  
  
"Damn," she muttered as they pulled away, now she actually wanted to finish it.  
  
"Have I mentioned just how much I love you?" Gordo asked, kissing her forehead.  
  
"Hmm, once or twice...a day...for the past four years of my life." She laughed, but he knew she was serious, because he really did.  
  
"Hmmm, worth another one, don't you think?"  
  
Lizzie nuzzled up against her boyfriend, moaning softly at the pleasure of being in such a close proximity to him.  
  
"Definitely."  
  
"You get to my heart, Lizzie McGuire."  
  
At that point, lizzie snapped her head up in confusion, a slight frown marring her features. Gordo just grinned.  
  
"What are you talking about honey?"  
  
Gordo shook his head, the smile never leaving his face.  
  
"Nothing, Liz," he held her close, her eyes drifting shut in contentment.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: I'd appreciate a review or two if it is not too much of a hassle. The song as you might have guessed, is "You Get To My heart" sung by Aaron Carter. The lyrics belong to him and his people, I simply borrowed them.  
  
Cheers to everyone who read this. I hope it wasn't a waster of anyone's time.  
  
Peace to you all  
  
Ciao for now Em 


End file.
